Amy Rose (film)
Amy Rose is an upcoming American live-action/computer-animated musical romantic comedy film, based on the video game franchise, Sonic the Hedgehog, by Sega, and released by Paramount Pictures. The spin-off film is directed by Jeff Fowler (who directed the Sonic the Hedgehog feature film) and written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. It focuses on Amy Rose, a 12-year-old pink female hedgehog with a major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog living in a huge, fancy mansion. This film is rated PG for mild language and rude humor. Summary Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Cast *TBA as Amy Rose - A 12-year-old pink female hedgehog with a major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. She lives in a huge, fancy mansion. Amy wears a purple tiered dress with light purple circles on it, a light purple waistband, white evening gloves, a small purse, and a pair of very shiny black medium-heeled shoes with a white lace bra and white lace panties underneath her dress. At the end of the film, Amy wears a shiny golden tiered dress, a shiny golden waistband, white evening gloves, and a pair of very shiny black medium-heeled shoes with a shiny golden lace bra and shiny golden lace panties underneath her dress. *TBA as Sonic the Hedgehog - A 15-year old blue hedgehog who is Amy's love interest. Sonic has a humorous personality. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Filming Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Editing Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Songs These are the musical numbers, which Amy Rose sings. *''My Sweet Passion'' *''The Romantic Flight'' *''The Lovely City Girl'' *''Summer in Love'' *''My Black Heeled Shoes'' *''The Romantic Jive'' *''Absolutely Love'' *''The Fancy Amy Rose'' More coming soon! Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Trailers and TV spots Coming soon! Theatrical release promotions Coming soon! Video game Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Transcript Gallery Credits Title sequence Trivia *While Sonic's personality is funnier in this film than it is in the Sonic the Hedgehog feature film, Amy Rose's feminine personality is extraordinarily developed for this film. *For this film, Amy Rose wears her fancy dress, from the episode of Sonic Boom, which became her new iconic outfit. In the later Sonic games onward, Amy Rose wears her iconic fancy dress. *Like the Sonic the Hedgehog feature film, the film will be an adventure comedy movie. **Although, the movie will focus more on the songs, romance, and comedy rather than on the adventure aspect. Tropes Category:MovieLover9000's ideas Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Films based on video games Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films